pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Angler
This enormous fish has an oversized maw. A silvery, cord-like tendril extends from its forehead to dangle in front of its face. Dream Angler (CR 12) XP 19,200 N Gargantuan magical beast (aquatic, extraplanar) Init +6; Senses blindsight 120 ft., darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +8 --- AC 25, touch 8, flat-footed 23 (+2 Dex, +17 natural, –4 size) hp 187 (15d10+105) Fort +16, Ref +13, Will +7 Immune cold; Resist fire 30 --- Speed 20 ft., swim 60 ft. Melee bite +23 (4d8+22/19–20 plus grab), tail slap +18 (3d6+6) Space 20 ft.; Reach 20 ft. Special Attacks constrict (3d6+18), dream lure, swallow whole (4d8+18 bludgeoning damage, AC 18, 18 hp) --- Str 34, Dex 14, Con 25, Int 4, Wis 11, Cha 11 Base Atk +15; CMB +31 (+35 grapple); CMD 43 (can't be tripped) Feats Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Stealth), Stealthy Skills Perception +8, Stealth +13, Swim +20 SQ personal demiplane --- Environment personal demiplane Organization solitary Treasure dream lure --- Dream Lure (Su) Each dream angler is tied to a gemstone that forms on the Material Plane. This gem, known as a dream lure, has a value approximately equal to that of the standard treasure value for a monster of the dream angler's CR. If the dream lure is destroyed by any means, a new one forms at a random location on the Material Plane the next time the dream angler sleeps. The first three times each day that a creature with an Intelligence score of 3 or higher falls asleep within 120 feet of a dream lure, that creature enters the corresponding dream angler's personal demiplane as if it were the willing recipient of an astral projection spell and the dream angler's personal demiplane were the Astral Plane. Upon entering the dream angler's personal demiplane, the creature is unable to voluntarily return to its physical body for one hour or until the dream angler dies (DC 20 Will save negates; the save is Charisma-based, and includes a +4 racial bonus). The affected creature cannot use this effect to travel to other planes. If the affected creature's astral body dies on the dream angler's personal demiplane, the creature immediately returns to its physical body and gains two negative levels, as per the normal effects of an astral projection spell. Personal Demiplane (Ex) A dream angler exists in an aquatic dreamworld of its own creation. This dreamworld is a 120-foot-radius demiplane with the self-contained planar trait; anyone leaving the demiplane by physical means emerges on the opposite side of the demiplane, facing inward. The dreamworld otherwise has the same traits as the Plane of Water. When a dream angler dies, its personal demiplane dissipates. Any creatures and objects thereupon are sent to the same random location on the Astral Plane. Creatures affected by the dream angler's dream lure can instead choose to immediately return to their physical bodies. A dream angler is a monstrous fish spawned on the Astral Plane. Upon reaching adulthood, the angler enters a tangible dreamworld of its own design. From here, the angler casts a magical lure into the Material Plane to draw unwitting dreamers into its watery lair, where it feeds upon their astral bodies. When the dream angler dies, its demiplane breaks apart. Young dream anglers are born from the remnants thereof when bits of broken demiplane collide with passing dreams. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Magical Beast Category:Monsters